Friends In Low Places
by rockhotch31
Summary: It's Memorial Day in the US. What does that usually mean? Yes, its another crossover with my two favorite shows. But with a big surprise for all fans of my crossover stories with these two shows. For CM fans, its my OC Matt Taylor and the entire BAU team getting a case. For MS fans, its a follow-up to the S5 ending ep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Did you really think I was going to miss Memorial Day without a Matt story? Welcome back. :D**

**Up front and honest as usual. I've labeled this a crossover between **_**Criminal Minds**_** and **_**Madam Secretary**_**. It is. For the first part, following the storyline I've established the last couple of years for Memorial Day. I will stick very close to **_**MadSec**_** cannon in the first chapter and feature some of those characters along with the **_**CM**_** ones.**

**The following chapters will be Matt and the **_**CM**_** team in a case story.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds **_**characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. All rights to the **_**Madam Secretary**_** characters belong to Barbara Hall Productions and CBS.**

**PS: I go with the **_**CM**_** characters I know. I haven't watched since S11. Still being #NHNW strong.**

Chapter 1

It was Memorial Day. Matt, Abbey and the kids pulled into the parking lot at Fort Mead to make their annual visit to Matt's Marines. Aaron, Beth, Jack, Dave and Hayden followed them in Hotch's SUV. As they were all getting out, a third vehicle pulled in. It was a US government licensed black SUV. Jason McCord opened the back door and got out as the Secret Service agent driving the SUV got out as well.

Jason looked at Matt. "Can I just say the Secret Service is worse than DS agents?"

Matt smiled. "Welcome to the bigs Mister Anarchist." He looked at Jason. "You in or out with your mom running for President?"

Jason looked at him and then slightly smiled. "I'm in. Don't give me the sermon. I've already got it from dad." Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Where are they?" Abbey asked Jason.

"Iowa," Jason answered.

"How's your dad doing with all this?" Matt asked as Allison McCord came around the SUV.

"He's solely along to keep mom sane and centered," Ally smiled at Matt. "Like eating."

Abbey pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing?"

Ally looked at her. "Ready to have a total sane day of my own with all of you," she smiled.

"Ditto," Jason said.

"Gotcha covered kid," Dave smiled at Jason. "The pool is waiting and you know the food."

"Great profile on a male teenager Dave," Aaron smiled.

Matt laughed and looked at his partner. "Since when did Hotchner snark appear?" Hotch pointed at Jack and then looked at Matt. "Got it. Teenagers," Matt said, shaking his head.

Hayden looked at Ally sharing a hug with Casee. She smiled. "The two noodles together." Casee and Ally smiled. "Where's Stevie?"

"She's with the President and Russell Jackson her boss. She'll meet up with us later," Ally answered.

Between the Fort Mead staff that Matt knew and the Secret Service, they all got on golf carts to get near the Tomb of the Unknowns.

The group stood near the area where the Sentinels of the US Third Army, "The Old Guard" made their way out to do their march, guarding the Tombs in their regimented style. Ally pulled Casee into her arms. Abbey wrapped them both in hers. Aaron put his hands on Jack's shoulders with Matt pulling his sons close to him, rubbing their chests. Dave put his hand on Jason's shoulder as President Conrad Dalton placed the ceremonial Presidential floral wreath to honor the Unknowns. Matt and Dave saluted through the playing of Taps.

With the ceremony done, the group made their way to Matt's Marines. Matt started looking around which Aaron noticed. "Matt?" he asked.

"Aaron, look around." Hotch did. "I know Jay and Ally are now protected by the Secret Service." He nodded at a National Park Ranger, who was armed, which was highly unusual along with another man next to him. "But they don't need that much security," he whispered.

The closer they got to Matt's Marines, the heavier the security presence got. Matt pulled the arm of one of the agents of McCord kids' detail. "What the hell?" he asked with a whisper. "And I'm an FBI agent. I'm armed. So are Agents Hotchner and Rossi. We're required and knew they were joining us. But our families are with us."

"Just keep walking," the agent said. "You'll get your answer soon enough."

Reaching the site of Matt's Marines, the Secret Service agent looked at Matt and pointed. Three golf carts were flying toward them. Ally looked at Matt. "Stevie might have said something to Russell Jackson. Russell might have shared that with President Dalton," Ally smiled.

As four agents popped out of the first golf cart, President Dalton got out of the second one. He walked up to the group. "Good morning," he smiled at all of them. He looked at Matt. "Colonel, Captain McCord can't be here today. He's supporting his wife." He smiled. "Which I highly support," he smiled, winking at Ally. "So Colonel, I was hoping you'd let Captain Dalton, USMC retired fill in for Captain McCord."

"That's …." Matt clamped a hand over Colin's mouth.

"My Marines and I would be honored Mr. President." Matt, Aaron, and Dave introduced their families.

Dalton smiled. The rest of the group looked to see Russell Jackson, POTUS's chief of staff and Stevie joining them. "Colonel, right now, I'm just Captain Dalton. A scared young twenty something that lost men like you in battle. I lost mine in the jungles of Vietnam. It would be my honor." He looked at Matt. "And maybe a way for me to honor my Marines."

"The honor would be mine sir," Matt said. He nodded at Dave. "First Sergeant Rossi gets that sir."

"Same war sir," Dave said.

Dalton smiled at him. "Guys, I've gotta get back down to the Amphitheater to deliver a speech at eleven," Dalton said. Dalton looked at Matt. "Colonel, right now, you're senior."

"Lock and load Marines," Matt said. Matt, Conrad Dalton, and Dave saluted Matt's Marines. They held it a bit longer remembering all those they knew that gave the ultimate sacrifice.

Lowering their hands and taking one-step away, Dalton looked at the group and smiled. "Enjoy your party. I've heard it's the best."

"Which you can crash sir," Dave smiled.

"Thank you Sergeant," Dalton smiled. "I've got another party to go to." He looked around. "But like I said, I have a speech to give and Russell is burrowing his eyes into me which means I'm running late." He smiled. "Have a wonderful day all of you." He smiled at Colin with a wink. The rest of kids snickered. "Yes, I know that. I'm the President. I'm allowed to be late." Colin smiled at him with a point. Matt and Abbey shook their heads. Dalton smiled at them.

Colin smiled. "Give a great speech sir."

"You got it Colin," Dalton said, smiling at him.

Matt looked at Abbey as Dalton moved back to get on his golf cart. "When the hell did he grow up?" he whispered.

Abbey giggled. "He was just recognized by a higher authority figure than his mom and dad." Beth softly laughed as well. Dave winked at Aaron.

Stevie approached the group. "I'm done with my job for the day. I have the President's speech into the teleprompter and a hard copy ready for him if the teleprompter goes south." The six adults proudly smiled at her. "Ally, please tell me you brought my change of clothes and my swimsuit."

"Done sis," Ally smiled. "Us McCords are chilling out at the Rossi hacienda."

"I like that answer," Dave smiled. He looked at Stevie. "Some secretive things later for POTUS?" Stevie just shook her head at him.

Matt looked at the McCord kids and cracked his knuckles looking at Aaron. "More people to put to work."

Hotch pointed at him with a smile. "Let's get at it."

-00CM00-

The fruit salad making party was in full swing when the McCord kids arrived after visiting Bess' parents' gravesite. Stevie walked in with a meat and cheese tray. Jason smiled at them putting a grocery bag full of crackers on the counter next to Matt. Ally put her deviled eggs and the McCord's contribution of hamburgers to be grilled later in the fridge. Hayden smiled at her. Matt smiled at Jason, offering him a piece of watermelon. Jason smiled, taking it as Wilma and Jake warmly greeted the newcomers. Dave introduced Max, he and Hayden's new lab they got after Mudgie had passed last winter. The McCord kids got Max's generous puppy love.

Dave grabbed the remote for the flat screen TV in the kitchen and put on the Nats baseball the boys were watching in Dave's den. Hayden went down the hall and smiled at the boys. "David has the game on in the kitchen and there are nibbles," she smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Cam smiled back, getting up from the couch.

Coming back into the kitchen, Hayden pulled out a bunch of small appetizer paper plates from a cupboard so everyone could enjoy the snacks. Matt hiked an eyebrow at her. "Don't you start with me Matthew," she growled.

"Busted," Stevie smiled at him, getting a few bites of watermelon Matt was scooping out from the rind of the huge melon.

"They're paper plates," Matt whispered.

Stevie looked at Hayden and Abbey. "I got it," Stevie said and drilled her fist into Matt's bicep.

"Thank you," Abbey smiled.

"Merci my lady," Hayden added. "He needed the payback."

Matt just shook his head with a smile and looked at Stevie. "Now you owe me. Fess up. Where's Dalton going this afternoon?"

"I can't say." Matt beaded a look at her. "I've been sworn to secrecy by Russell. It's something the President doesn't want the press to know."

Matt looked at her. "Stevie, look around this room. Be a profiler. The boys are solely concentrating on the game and their munchies. They are not going to hear a word of this conversation. And probably wouldn't say anything if they did. The two noodles don't give a damn." Stevie looked around and then back at Matt. "And none of the rest of us have press credentials. Give it up."

Stevie shook her head. "Once a month, Dalton secretly slides down to old Bethesda hospital to meet with a group of PTSD folks that call themselves the Survivors Club." She looked at Matt. "I know getting past that doesn't happen often."

Matt smiled. "It happens more than you think." Stevie looked at him. "I'm one of them. The lucky ones that can move on from that. Not all can. That's the part that sucks." He looked at Stevie. "How do you know?"

"Remember eighteen months ago when the budget talks failed and we had a government shut down?"

Matt gave her another piece of watermelon. "Remember?" Matt asked. "We lost all of our support staff including Garcia."

"Garcia?" Jason asked. "How did you guys do your jobs?"

Aaron smiled. "She's Garcia." Jason smiled at him with a point.

Stevie smiled. "Russell had me in those talks with Senator Morejon. I questioned Russell why Dalton took Morejon's crap." Matt smiled.

"He wanted you to see that Dalton will do things quietly and won't pull out the big Presidential stick unless he really has to," Dave said.

Stevie looked at Aaron and Dave. "That's some more profiling isn't it?"

"Yup," Aaron smiled at her. He looked at Dave. "Nailed it Big Dog." Matt winked at Stevie.

"Afterwards….?" Dave asked.

Stevie smiled. "The group fades into the background of the many volunteers that help with the Memorial Day picnic for those at the Walter Reed Medical Complex as the Commander in Chief cooks hamburgers and hot dogs that is open to the press. Lydia," Stevie said, "Mrs. Dalton joins him for that." The adults all smiled along with Ally that was cutting the cherries for Aaron to pull the pits out.

A bit later, the Three Musketeers had their swim as Stevie and Ally helped with the kitchen clean up. Hayden looked at the girls. "You don't have to do this."

Ally smiled. "This is a _normal_ for us." She looked at Stevie. "I miss it."

"I know," Stevie smiled, pulling Ally into a hug. "We all signed on to Team McCord."

"I get it. But it still sucks sometimes," Ally lamented.

Beth rubbed her back. "We all get it Ally." Ally looked at her. "You miss mom and dad," she smiled. "And I'm not a profiler," she winked, pulling Ally into a hug. Abbey rubbed Stevie's back, putting her arm around her.

-00CM00-

The swim party with the team was its usual fun and relaxation. Michael LaMontagne tugged the bottom of one of Matt's swimsuit legs. "Teach me how to swim Uncle Matt."

"Mickey, that's a job for your mom and dad."

Will shook his head. "He won't let us. You know why Matt."

Matt smiled. "Dave taught our three. They trust you, except for dealing with water. They draw the line at that." Will pointed at him with a smile.

Matt made Michael into a fish twenty minutes later. Aaron had Hank Morgan joining the "fish club" as well. The new "fishes" happily joined the other kids in a fun afternoon of enjoying Uncle Dave's pool. Dave proudly watched the proceedings from his chair by the pool until all the kids doused him with splashes of pool water. The older kids laughed along with the younger ones as Dave spit and sputtered after getting his bath. The dogs happily barked.

"Shuddup you three," Dave growled at the dogs, wiping water off his face getting out of his chair. Matt and Aaron, starting the grill, shared a smile and drink of their beers. The assembled BAU family and extended relatives laughed as Dave dived into the pool with the kids.

"You deserve that Davey," Father Jimmy laughed.

After their usual wonderful dinner and a quick clean up of the Rossi kitchen with everyone pitching in, the group all gathered in the pool area to enjoy the beautiful evening weather Mother Nature was blessing the D.C. area.

All the "kids" from Stevie to Michael and Hank sat on the apron of the pool, dangling their legs in the water. The adults were milling around or sitting at tables, enjoying conversations with each other. A pregnant Savannah moaned with another kick. Abbey looked at her and smiled. "Girls can kick as hard as boys."

Savannah rubbed her expanded belly area. "I don't really care which sex. I'm just getting to the point that I want the kid out."

Abbey smiled. "Carry twins."

"Damn, you are no friend," Savannah smiled at her. Abbey and JJ smiled back at her. Tara and Reid laughed at the exchange.

Suddenly, Matt, Morgan and Aaron came on alert. "Guys?" Dave whispered.

Before they could say anything, Bess and Henry McCord walked into the backyard. "I hope there's leftovers," Bess smiled. "Henry and I are starving."

"And thirsty," Henry added. Matt pointed at him, pulling two cold beers out of a cooler.

"And we might have brought some people," Henry smiled at Dave, "who want to crash the party for dessert."

Conrad and Lydia Dalton walked in behind the McCords.

###

**A/N: I told you this chapter was going to very **_**Madam Secretary**_** friendly. The rest is going to be **_**Criminal Minds **_**with some **_**Madam Secretary **_**thrown in.**

**DS is the abbreviation used for State Department security personnel. The McCord kids, when Bess was Secretary of State had the protection of DS. With Bess now resigned from her position to run for President, the kids are now protected by the US Secret Service.**

**Bethesda is the US Naval Hospital in Bethesda, Maryland. It is the largest US military hospital in the world that handles the most severe cases of battle injuries. Beyond that, they have a storied re-habilitation unit that gets wounded vets, even ones with limb loss and major head trauma back to their homes and families.**

**The Gary Sinise Foundation does a lot of wonderful work after the Bethesda crew does their work. And yes, I'm going to get you all to support that foundation. :D**

**Sorry hurricanehorse. *runs***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Other than those who were at Arlington, the rest looked around at each other in shock. Hayden, the ultimate hostess, walked up to the Daltons. "Welcome to our home," she smiled. "Please join us."

Matt rubbed Dave's shoulder, handing Bess and Henry a beer. "I think you should marry her." Bess and Henry laughed.

"Shuddup," Dave growled, moving to join his wife. "I got it right the second time." Matt winked at the McCords with his Irish smile.

"Umm Aaron," Matt said with a smile at Hotch. "Step up. You've got the introductions." He looked at Bess and Henry. "Thank you both. This is appreciated more than you know."

Bess smiled at him. "We're just here for the food and dessert," she winked.

Abbey rubbed Matt's back looking at the couple. "There's plenty in the kitchen," she nodded.

Henry beaded a stare at Matt. "There're three deviled eggs left," Matt smiled.

"Thank you," Henry smiled, following Beth, Abbey and Bess into the kitchen. Aaron proudly introduced his team and their family members.

Dave introduced Father Jimmy. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. President," Jimmy said, shaking the President's hand." I'm just the interloper this wonderful family lets in because I support the team's work and the family who backs them doing the job they do."

"Father, it looks like one helluva fine family to me," Dalton smiled.

"They are one of a kind Mr. President," Jimmy smiled. "Why I like to hang around with them."

"Uncle Matt?" Jack shouted.

Matt looked at his watch. "Go!" he smiled. The kids headed back into the pool. The Daltons mixed and mingled with the adults as the kids swam again under Matt, Dave and Aaron's watchful eye. Bess and Henry came out of the house with their plates of food sitting down at the grandparent's table to catch up with them.

"Cob," Morgan said. Matt looked at him. "Please tell me you have the ice cream canister out to thaw so we can get the paddle out."

"Yes mom," Matt smiled. Morgan flipped him off. The rest all laughed.

Dalton looked at them. "Homemade ice cream?" Matt nodded with a smile. Dalton looked at his wife. "I told you this was a good idea Lydia," he smiled. He looked at Matt. "Cob?"

Matt pushed up his t-shirt sleeve to reveal his Cobra tattoo. "The PI and beer," he winked.

"Say no more," Dalton smiled and pointed. "But it looks like your cobra took a near miss."

Matt smiled. "Compliments of an unsub in Minnesota a few years back." He nodded at Dave. "The sure shot sergeant and his trusty .45 covered my butt."

"Hoo rah," Dalton smiled at Dave.

Emily looked at JJ who was shaking her head. "One of the worst cases ever for me." Emily looked at her more closely. "I was just pregnant with Michael and all that happy goodness," she said rolling her eyes. "Plus it was in Minnesota, in January, during a polar vortex. It was minus fifteen degrees when we got off the jet with a windchill of minus forty."

"Glad I missed that one," Emily snarked. "The London January crappy weather sounds way better."

Dave looked at Matt. "The Wisconsin boy is going to let her skate," he said, pointing at JJ, "about the cold weather?"

"Dave, she was just pregnant, which I figured out. And I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight with my wife."

"Good call," Abbey smiled at him. The group roared with laughter.

JJ looked at Matt. "How'd you know?"

Matt smiled. "We don't profile each other."

"Yeah like that doesn't happen," Emily snarked.

"Plus, I didn't need to. Been there and done it twice. I knew the signs."

"Thanks for the reminder luvs," Abbey snarked.

Lydia Dalton looked at Hayden. "It's usually like this?"

"Yes, it is," Hayden smiled. "And why we back them." She pointed at the pool with the kids swimming together. Stevie and Ally were watching Michael and Hank. Declan and Jason were swimming with the older kids. "This team is their superheroes. They don't need the make believe ones."

Almost on cue, Henry, Cam, Colin and Jack swam up to the pool apron near the adults and put their arms on the apron. Matt shook his head at them. "You didn't send one of the young ones," he pointed at Hank and Michael, "to beg for dessert?"

Jack smiled. "Someone said the direct approach might work better."

"I'm not part of this dad," Casee said. "I don't buy into conspiracies," she said, beading an eye at Jason.

Matt beaded a glare at Jason. "Thank you Mr. Anarchist." Jason broadly smiled back at him.

"JA-SON," Bess bellowed. Dalton smiled at memory in the McCord's house when Jason left his dirty socks in a chair that Dalton pulled out as he was about to sit in it.

"Good call son," Henry smiled with a point. Bess shook her head at him.

Matt looked at him. "Next time, I'm leaving you zero deviled eggs." Henry laughed as Matt and Morgan moved into the house to get the paddle out of the homemade ice cream container.

"I think that is our cue ladies," Hannah Brooks smiled. The grandmas and Jessica got up to head into the kitchen as Beth, Abbey and JJ supervised their kids getting dried off.

Conrad and Lydia Dalton walked into the kitchen to Matt with the ice cream paddle in a cake pan. The three dogs were circling around him. Matt winked at them. "These three are our superheroes," he said, setting the cake pan down on the laundry room floor. The Daltons laughed at the three dogs chasing the pan around the room to get their treat.

The Daltons turned to look at the bounty being laid out. Jessica, like always, made Matt's grandmother's homemade chocolate cake. "Thanks sis," Matt said, kissing her forehead.

"Any time for you Matt," Jessica smiled, rubbing his back.

Dalton looked at Bess. "They're all very close. Matt and Abbey supported Aaron and Jack after they lost Haley."

Sandy, JJ's mom made everyone's favorite Seven Layer bars. Fran, Morgan's mom, made a pan of M&M bars that her grandson, Reid and Kevin loved.

"Oh my," Dalton smiled. "This looks decadent."

Everyone enjoyed their desserts outside sitting around the tables Dave and Hayden had on the patio. The weather was that amazing without the summer bugs showing up. The "older" BAU kids ate their desserts with their legs dangling in the hot tub that was bubbling after Jack hit the switch to get it going.

Matt and Aaron were enjoying their chocolate cake and ice cream when they both heard Aaron's cell buzz in his pocket. Matt ate the last of his Seven Layer bar as Hotch handed Matt his plate and pulled out his cellphone. He looked at the caller ID and showed it to Matt. The two of them went inside.

"Why does that not look good," Emily said, shaking her head.

"It isn't," Morgan said.

Dalton looked at the two of them. "A case?"

"Probably sir," Morgan said. "And at this hour sir on a holiday, probably a big one."

Matt and Aaron appeared back on the patio fifteen minutes later. "That big?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe," Hotch answered.

"Maybe?" Morgan responded.

"Where Matt?" Dave asked.

"Naples," Matt replied.

"Florida?" Dave asked.

Matt shook his head. "Italy." That got everyone's attention. "The Italian government has hammered the State Department," he said looking at Bess, "specifically your successor, Secretary Jackson about this one. She pulled in DOD Secretary Becker. They called the Director."

"Why isn't NCIS working this?" Rossi asked.

"They are," Matt said. "But they're working another big case, details that we don't know, and said they'd bow out, save for two agents if the BAU comes in. And highly appreciate it."

Rossi looked at Matt. "That big?"

"Apparently," Matt responded.

"Lay it out for me guys," Dalton said.

"There's someone in Naples who is killing prostitutes," Aaron said.

"Background," Matt said. "The US has a large Naval Station Assistance Base as they call them now," Matt said, rolling his eyes. "NSA Naples supports the US Navy Mediterranean fleet that also serves the Gulf." Matt looked at Dalton and Bess. "I'm sure you two get this."

"And then some," Dalton said. "The Italians are giving State and Defense hell." Matt pointed at him.

"But it's the signature," Aaron said. "At each kill, the unsub is leaving a single gold bar of the rank of a USN lieutenant on the body."

"Which someone could get anywhere," Dave said.

"Our analysis as well Dave," Aaron said. "Until we get the full details of the case from the Naples police, we are just on alert. We'll have the full case details tomorrow morning from them and we'll go from there."

Matt looked at Dave. "You never did a BAU teaching session in Italy?"

Dave shook his head. "The only international ones I did were in Canada that I did with Jeff Bidwell" Dave said pointing at the team, "plus Josef Haufmeister in Germany." They all nodded their knowledge. Dave added, looking at Matt, "Max Ryan did the UK one that got Clyde Easter involved," he said, looking at Emily. "Gideon didn't like to do the international ones. He thought it took him away to long from teaching at the Academy."

"It's Italy," Matt said.

Dave smiled. "They never asked and the golfing sucks there. Max loved doing the one in the UK." Matt rolled his eyes at Hotch, shaking his head.

"We don't know if we have a case or not. Until we get the full details, the Director agreed with us that we don't jump on this," Aaron said. "We'll start our analysis in the morning."

Matt looked at the group. "It's a one and done on the scotch and Bailey's tonight. Everyone is in early tomorrow, packed for a possible trip to Europe with your passports. Like the Ramstein case, if needed, we'll leave early afternoon to hit the ground running Wednesday morning."

"That includes you Garcia," Hotch said. She nodded. "We need you in the same time zone."

"Got it my liege."

"The Ramstein case?" Tara asked.

"I'll send you the details what size luggage you can bring along," Garcia said.

Morgan looked at Matt. "How are you packing?"

"Like an FBI representative to the Italian government." He smiled at Morgan. "My Marine uni stays in the closet. Thank god." Morgan smiled at him with a point.

"The rest of you please follow that," Hotch said. The team all nodded their acceptance.

"Not showing off you doing your job Colonel, earning an MOH?" Dalton smiled.

"Exactly that sir," Matt smiled. "Thank you for understanding." Dalton pointed at him.

"If this team has two of my Cabinet Secretaries wanting you in on this," Dalton said, "keep me in the loop guys. Stevie can give you Russell's number."

"Thank you sir," Matt and Aaron said together.

"The Garcia high end fashion line stays in the closet," Penelope absently said.

"Thank you Garcia," Hotch smiled. Dalton smiled as well, enjoying his dessert.

Will looked at Matt. "So we're not singing _Friends In Low Places_ together tonight?" he smiled.

"Nope," Matt said. "Not enough scotch for me." The group roared.

An hour and half later, the Rossi kitchen was completely clean and the home devoid of people save the two occupants. Hayden watched Dave pack, making a few suggestions. Dave looked at her and smiled.

Beth and Abbey did the same with their husbands as their children soundly slept.

###

**A/N: PI is the Philippine Islands. There is a major US Naval base there. Marines would be assigned to that base as well. And being off duty and off base in the Philippines has that kind of reputation, especially for US service members. It happens.**

**My infamous yellow highlighter hit one line. But many of you might not have caught it if you haven't watched **_**MadSec**_**. President Dalton is portrayed by Keith Carradine. For you **_**CM**_** fans, he portrayed Frank Brietkopf. I think you all remember him.**

**Remember when Gideon and Morgan first approached Frank in the diner? The comment about the strawberry shakes? "One is wonderful. Two is decadent." I had to include the reference.**

**And I will be the first to admit, having Carradine as Dalton took some major buy-in on my part before I finally trusted the character and Carradine's portrayal. The first five eps of S1 of **_**MadSec**_**, all I saw was Frank. I kept waiting for him to pull the bowling bag out from under the desk in the Oval Office.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matt flew into the BAU at seven-twenty the next morning, knowing Aaron would already be there. He walked into Aaron's office. "We need to talk to the director Aaron."

"About what?"

"Like you, I've been up half the night thinking about this case. I've hit on two critical points and I need buy-in. It could make or break this case." Aaron looked at him. "I need _major_ buy-in Aaron. Trust me." Hotch sent the email as Matt filled Aaron in.

The team was assembled in the Round Table Room precisely forty minutes later. Hotch's cell buzzed with a text. He looked at Garcia. "The Director is on video conference chat. Can you please hook it up in here?"

"Mere seconds my liege," Garcia said, typing.

The Director appeared on the screen in the room. "SAC Hotchner, give me an update."

"Sir, the team has just assembled and we are ready to review the case details we've received from the Naples police as well as the Italian State Police's crime lab. It will take us a couple of hours to do our analysis. SSA Taylor has our flight crew on stand-by with the Gulf Stream 650 you've put at their disposal. Thank you for that sir."

"Thank you SAC Hotchner," the Director responded.

"However sir, SSA Taylor has two requests for you to help our analysis."

"Such as?" the Director said.

"Mr. Director," Matt said, "gold or silver insignia bars for US military personnel are manufactured from one place only. AC Hinton Company in New Jersey. We need the Italians to run a metal analysis on the lieutenant insignia bars left at each crime scene to see if they match AC Hinton's. That would be on Secretary Jackson to get the Italians to do it. Once we have that, we will know whether the unsub is on the base or not. Officer rank insignia is issued through the Procurement Bureau of the DOD. Trust me sir, they run a tight ship."

"Taylor, where are you going with this?"

"Sir, if the metal analysis matches AC Hinton, Agent Garcia can search through DOD's data bases to see if a military member hacked in to get a stash of those insignias." Matt looked at the Director. "Obviously with DOD Secretary Becker's authorization."

The Director looked at Aaron and Matt. "You don't think there's a case here?"

Aaron shook his head. "With all due respect sir, SSA Taylor and I are giving our due diligence of profiling this case with narrowing down parameters. When my team begins their work, we'll have more. But sir this is a lead we need to follow. SSA Taylor is on to something that I concur with. We have to follow it sir."

"I'll get the Secretaries in. They've already called me twice this morning. I'll get it done SAC Hotchner. You do the same with your team."

"My team is ready to dig in now sir," Hotch said. "We get that info on the metal analysis and Secretary Becker's sign-off, I will have an update for you by noon sir."

"Get it done SAC Hotchner." The Director ended the call.

Aaron looked around the table. "You heard the man. Let's get it done."

Morgan looked at Matt. "You're not buying into this are you?"

Matt shook his head. "Morgan, I'm just trying to cover all the bases for us to do our jobs. You heard the man. The clock is ticking."

"Let's get at it," Hotch said, sitting down.

Matt looked at Garcia. "Forget the presentation. Hotch and I got it. You should have your hands full in about an hour."

"Got it sir," Garcia said.

"I agree with the Director," JJ said, looking at Matt. "You don't think this is someone on the base."

"No, I don't," Matt said.

"Why Matthew?" Rossi asked.

"Back up," Hotch said. "Let's work this profile as a team and then go from there."

"I totally agree," Matt said. "I've got my analysis. But I'm only one person. When we develop a team analysis and then a profile, we'll see how good my gut instincts are."

Morgan looked at Matt. "Are you in on budget savings for Hotch about this case going to Europe."

"You looking to get Garcia to Italy that we both know she wants?" Matt snapped back, looking at him. "No Derek, I'm looking at my basic profile of what I know before all the rest of you. Budgets are Hotch's issue and his only. Like Hotch said, we do our analysis and develop a working profile as a team."

"Sorry man," Morgan said.

"Sorry I snapped back man. Four hours of sleep." Morgan nodded at him. The team dug in.

An hour later, Rossi looked at Matt. "Taught you well Jedi," he said.

"Rossi?" Reid asked.

"Reid, when you are a member of the military, discipline and order are ingrained into you from the first day of boot camp. You cannot tell me that any of these crimes scenes says that. It's classically disorganized. Almost frenzied. It speaks to the socio-pathology of the unsub. This unsub is not military. He wouldn't have passed the psyche evals to get into the US military."

Rossi looked at Matt. "You picked up on that."

"First clue Master Yoda," Matt smiled.

"Damn, you're both right," Morgan said, shaking his head.

"Derek, my apologies again. I had a head start on this one," Matt said.

"No worries man," Morgan smiled. "We're good and you're right."

Hotch looked around the table. "We profile as a team. Emily?"

"I agree," Prentiss said.

"I'm in," JJ added.

"So am I," Tara said.

The rest looked at Reid. "I was in three minutes and twenty-two seconds ago with Rossi's dissertation of the blind mind washing the military does to new recruits." Matt and Rossi glared at him. "In a much needed way of getting all to put their lives on the line protecting each other and to ultimately save the greater good of the world."

Emily looked at Reid. "Dug yourself out of that hole by the skinny of your mis-matched socks." Morgan pointed at Emily as Tara smiled with a nod.

"In the Marines, we call that CMA," Dave growled.

"Sorry, I don't know the acronym," Reid said.

"Cover my ass," Matt growled more. Morgan and Prentiss gave the genius their _busted_ smile.

Garcia's laptop pinged.

"Save by the bell Spence," JJ smiled at him.

"To quote our illustrious Italian," Reid smiled. "Et tu Brute?"

"Sucking up doesn't help Reid," Dave looking at the genius.

Hotch looked at Garcia. "It's the metal analysis from the Italians." She quickly typed and looked at Hotch. "Sir, it's not even close to Hinton's."

"So now what?" Emily asked.

"We keep working the profile and give our analysis to the Director at noon like we promised. And offer the Naples police our full support with our profile," Hotch said.

"And if the Italians still want us there, it's the Director's and two Cabinet Secretaries call instead of Hotch's," Matt added. He looked at Morgan. "For the budget. I'm the XO. I have to back him."

"Got it man," Morgan smiled pointing at Matt .The rest smiled as well and dug in more.

At noon, FBI Director Doherty, Secretary of State Jackson and Defense Secretary Becker got the team's full profile. "Sirs; Ma'am," Hotch said. "This team is fully ready to assist the Italian state police along with the Naples police on this case. We would be honored to help them. But my team has completely ruled out that this unsub is from the Naval base at Naples. With Secretary Becker's assistance, Agent Garcia has not found one member of that base that has got through the Office of Military Procurement to purchase those insignias."

Matt looked at Becker through the video chat monitor. "Procurement, in her words Secretary Becker, has bitch ass protocols that are tripled checked."

"Thank you for that Agent Taylor," Becker smiled.

"And the metal analysis of the signature doesn't begin to match. We can give you more of our profile," Hotch added. "And if needed, we can fly to Italy to assist the locals."

The Director smiled. "How does that look on your budget Aaron?"

"With all due respect sir, about like what you wouldn't want to sign off on sir on the taxpayers' dollars." The Director smiled.

Secretary of State Jackson smiled as well. "Agent Hotchner, if you could send your profile to my office so that I can pass it along to the needed Italian officials, I think I'm good at my end." Garcia hit a button.

"Sent Madam Secretary," Hotch said. "And Ma'am our offer is standing to consult with them. SSAs Rossi and Taylor are willing to assist."

"Thank you SAC Hotchner," Secretary Jackson said. "I will pass that along." She smiled. "Bess said you guys were good."

"Ma'am, we appreciate your support. And that of your predecessor," Hotch said.

-00CM00-

Matt and Abbey walked into their home together after their workday and caught up with Raquel. The kids were out playing in the yard. "I've got the hotdish my ninós wanted already made. You just need to put it in the oven," she smiled. "Which I already have warming."

"Thanks luvs," Matt said, opening a beer and kissing her cheek.

"Da nada," Raquel smiled. "A good day for us," she wickedly smiled at him.

Matt shook his head. "I have no doubt that tomorrow you'll find something to chew my ass about." Raquel laughed. "Buenas noches. Conduce con cuidado."

Raquel kissed his cheek back. "I always drive safe," she smiled. "Good night Abbey."

"Thanks Raquel," Abbey smiled. "Have a good evening. Tell Miguel hello for us."

"See you tomorrow," Raquel smiled, going out the door. The three kids stopped their baseball game to give her a hug. Matt and Abbey smiled looking out the window to Wilma saying good-bye to Raquel as well.

Abbey looked at Matt. "No trip to Italy?"

Matt smiled. "I told you this morning I doubted it would happen. The team ran with my first impressions and gave a rock solid profile to the Italian police."

Abbey looked at him. "Do you know how great a beach in Naples, Italy sounds in my world?"

Matt looked at Abbey, pulling her closely to his chest. "Is that an opening to something later in our bed after the kids are in theirs?" Abbey smiled at him. "Two more years babe, and we're vacationing on our own."

"All that might work stud," Abbey smiled, kissing him.

-00CM00-

Two hours later, Russell Jackson walked into the Oval Office to Conrad Dalton pulling off his suit coat and loosening his tie. "Calling it a day sir?" Jackson asked.

"Yes Russell. Lydia wants to have dinner together tonight."

"I'm getting the same thing from Carol," Russell smiled.

"Then get home to that wife you don't deserve Russell."

Jackson laughed. "You're so right on that sir." Dalton started to walk out. "Sir, a quick update." Dalton looked at him. "Final one of the day. Director Doherty, along with Secretaries Becker and Jackson updated me on the situation in Italy. The BAU didn't go, having ruled out that it was not any US Naval personnel doing the kills. They're analysis was spot on. And so was their profile. I just got a phone call from Doherty. With the help of the BAU profile, the Italian State police just apprehended the Naples native that was doing the killings."

Dalton smiled. "Set up a video conference chat for me tomorrow with the BAU team."

"You got it sir," Jackson smiled.

#####

**A/N: Sorry. Final chapter shout out back to **_**MadSec**_** and two wonderful characters that I love together. My compliments to Keith Carradine and Źeljko Ivanek, who portrays Russell Jackson.**

_**Madam Secretary**_** got the same fate from the CBS programming gurus as **_**Criminal Minds**_**. Ten episodes and both shows are done. **_**CM**_** isn't even on the CBS fall schedule for the first time in fourteen years. No rant. You know how I feel.**

**Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I appreciate them all.**

**And I'll make my promise. Again. I will keep alive the **_**CM**_** I loved for so many years. With my OC's. And all of you.**

**I'm not going away folks.**

**Thank you, again, my OK Teach. Luvs ya.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
